The Most Creative Title Ever
by 3crazygirls
Summary: Sorry, couldn't think of a good title but here's an Ouran High School Host Club fic. It's about a girl who, because of her past, finds it hard to become friends with people and would prefer it if everyone were to leave her alone. But what happens when she (unwillingly) goes to the Host Club?
1. Chapter One: New School

Title

Chapter One: New School

Alessia P.O.V.

"Alessia, have you finished unpacking yet?" My mum called from the other room.

"Yes mum." I mumble, board as hell. I looked back at my bedroom door to see my mum standing there.

"Why d'you look so dull, it's your first day at a new school tomorrow." she said. "Who knows, you might even make some friends this time." and with that she walked away. She doesn't understand. Not after what happened. No one understands.

~~~~~~ Time Skip: Next Day ~~~~~~

I put on that horrible, yellow dress that I am made to wear. I had to get one of the maids to help me tie the bow-tie loosely around my neck. The maids arrived at some point last night, I don't think I'll ever get used to them. Being rich sorta new to me. My mum got a promotion and we got transferred from Italy to Japan. Come to think of it, I don't know what she does for a living. I went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before school. I walked into the kitchen and, just as I was about to get something out to eat, one of the maids came in.

"No no miss, allow me." she said, and started to make me some cereal.

"Thanks, but it's quite alright." I said but she shook her head and continued to pour the milk. I sighed, and took the cereal once it was ready.

After breakfast, I grabbed my bag and my mum was waiting for me at the door.

"The limo is outside, have a nice day."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye mum."

~~~~~~ Skip Car Ride ~~~~~~

I arrive at the school, map in hand, just as the bell starts to ring. I thank the driver and run into the building trying to figure out where I'm going. I find the classroom and when I enter, all eyes are on me. The teacher pulled me to the front of the classroom.

"Everyone, this is Alessia…" As she talking about where I'm from, I took this moment to scan the room. There was a crowd of girls around boy that looked a little feminine, and a pair of twins. "Now, Alessia you can sit there." the teacher said, pointing to the seat right at the back, next to the window.

~~~~~~ Skip to Lunch (cause class is boring) ~~~~~~

I sat on my own with my lunch, well I was on my own until these three girls came up to my and tried to talk to me. I kept telling them to get lost, but they are stubborn.

"Why are you so upset?" One of them asked, she had red hair.

"None of…"

"Do you think we should take her to the Host Club?" Asked another who was a brunette

"I'm sorry the what…"

"YES!" The third shouted at the top of her voice, making everyone in the lunch hall turn round and give her a questioning look. She just gave them the 'what you looking at' look and they turned away and started talking amongst themselves again. Her hair was a dark purple.

"I'm sorry, what's the 'Host Club'?" I ask, very confused

"It's better if we showed you." They said simultaneously, these girls are starting to creep me out.

"Meet us outside after school." The red head said.

"We'll take you to the host club." The brunette said.

"They can cheer you up." The purple haired one said. I nodded, not wanting to get into an argument on my first day. I couldn't help but wonder if they always spoke in that order.

I sent a text to my mum saying that I would be home a little later today. She couldn't have been happier that I was 'making friends'. I switched my phone off as the bell rang and I headed back to class.

~~~~~~ Skip to After School ~~~~~~

I waited at the entrance for the girls to show up. I was about to call for to be picked up, considering I don't know the way home yet, when I saw the girls at the door signalling for me to go over to them. I sigh and walk towards them. As I got closer though, I noticed their grinning faces. On the way up to, wherever we were going, all the three girls would talk about were these boys that I had no idea who they even were. I stopped listening to the conversation when it started. I can tell already that is going to suck. We arrive outside a room that has a sign saying 'Music Room #3'.

"An abandoned music room? Why are we here?"

"Just open the door." the girls said simultaneously again, but this time really high pitch.

I reluctantly did as they said. When I opened the door, there was a blinding white light and rose petals were floating towards us. I wasn't impressed by any of this though, I just wanted to go home. The light faded away and I saw a bunch of girls crowding around several boys, including the three from my class. I just wanted to run out of there and go home, unfortunately I had a girl at either side of me and one behind, so getting away would not be so easy. Just then a boy with glasses walks up to us and smiles.

"Hello ladies. You must be the new girl Alessia Rossi." he said but I refused to speak back, I just wanted to get out of there.

"Yes, that's right. Alessia, this is Kyoya. Can we get Hikaru and Kaoru please?" I look around nervously, I remember those names from the register, they were the twins.

"Certainly, their appointment should be finished now anyway." Kyoya said, and started leading us to the infamous Hitachiin brothers.

Once we got to them, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey guys, I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to get someone to pick me up. Bye!" and I was away before anyone could say anything.

Third Person P.O.V.

"What was that all about?" Kaoru asked.

"It was like she didn't want to see us or something." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you're in her class, what's she usually like?" Kyoya asked the twins.

"Quiet."

"She keeps to herself most of the time,"

"So we don't really know her that well."

"What about you girls, do you know what's going on?" Kyoya turned to the three girls.

"No actually we don't. We saw that she looked upset so we went over to talk to her, but she kept telling us to get lost. We thought maybe you guys could cheer her up, but I guess it only made her worse…" Then Tamaki came over and started using his charm to cheer them up whilst Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru were talking amongst themselves.

"I've not been able to do as much research on her as I would like to, considering I didn't know she would be coming until today. It seems to be something related to you two that set her off though so I want you to keep an eye on her until I finish my research. Maybe you can get Haruhi to talk to her and see what's going on."

"Right!" Kaoru said as they both salute.

"We're on it!" Hikaru said as they went to fetch Haruhi.


	2. Chapter Two: What's Wrong

Chapter Two: What's Wrong?

Haruhi P.O.V.

I was talking and laughing with a couple of nice girls, when Hikaru and Kaoru popped up from behind my back and dragged me out the door.

"What's going on guys, put me down." I said and they put me down and stood in front of me.

"You know the new girl, Alessia?" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, a few girls brought her to see us-" Kaoru said

"-but when she got to us she ran away." Hikaru continued, sounding over dramatic as per usual.

"We were wondering if you could talk to her." they said simultaneously again.

"Wait, what? Why do I have to talk to her?"

"Didn't you hear us-"

"-she wont talk to us."

"So we need you to talk to her,-"

"-and find out what her problem is."

"Fine, but I still don't see what the big deal is." I say as I get picked up off the ground by the twins and they start running towards the entrance. "WHOA, SLOW DOWN GUYS!"

We get outside and I saw Alessia sitting on the edge of the fountain fiddling about on her phone. I didn't notice it at first, but she looked as though she was crying. The twins nudged me towards her then ran like hell trying to find a hiding place. I started walking up to her but she didn't seem to notice me.

"Hey, Alessia right?" I ask, finally reaching the fountain. She looked up startled and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, what do you want." she replied, man this kid is rude.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I was just wondering why you got so upset in the Host Club?"

"Why do you care? And who said I'm upset?"

"Well, you were crying until you noticed me here."

"I wasn't crying. I have hay fever and my mum is refusing to send someone until the Host Club closes down for the night. Therefore I cannot get my hay fever tablets." She said but I know she's lying. Looks like the twins were right after all, something is defiantly up with her.

"Oh, well that's a relief. The Host Club were starting to think it was something to do with Hikaru and Kaoru." I said and she looked down as if she was going to cry again. "Alessia, are you going to tell me what's really bugging you?" I ask but she shook her head.

"It's nothing really, you wouldn't understand anyway so…" she trailed off. Then I got an idea

"Hey, do you wanna come over to my place? I mean I'm not rich so it's not that bi but it means you don't have to hang around here." I say, trying to convince her.

"Do I have to? Last time somebody told me to go somewhere I ended up in that stupid club of yours."

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here, it might take your mind off whatever's bothering you."

"Fujioka, I know that name from somewhere. I suppose it would be nice to get away from all these rich kids for a while."

"I thought you were rich?"

"I am, but we only came into our wealth last week and I don't like it."

"Ok, well I have to tell Tamaki Sempi that I'm leaving early. You can stay here if it makes you feel any better."

"Thanks." she said with a grateful smile. She pulled out a pair of earphones as I turned to walk into the building.

Seconds later, Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind be.

"So, did you find anything out?" Kaoru asked

"Not really, except the fact that she was saddened by the mere mention of your names. Anyway, I'm going to ask Tamaki Sempi if I can leave early."

"Why? Where you going?" Hikaru asked

"I asked Alessia if she wanted to come over to my house." I said as we walked into the Host Club. I did a slight run over to where Tamaki was sitting with a crowed of girls. "Sempi, would it be alright if I went home a little early today?"

"Why, of course not Haruhi. You need to stay here and entertain all your beautiful customers."

"Boss, can we talk to you." the twins said simultaneously

"Fine, I shall return shortly ladies." Tamaki said then walked away with us so nobody hears. "What's going on?"

"There's a girl that seems to be upset and it has something to do with Hikaru and Kaoru. I asked her to come over to my house and she's waiting outside for me." I said gesturing to the window. We walked up to the window and saw Alessia sitting on the edge of the fountain with her earphones in. She looked as though she was singing. Even from this distance you could see that she'd been crying.

"Ok, you can leave early today. Just make sure she's smiling by tomorrow." Tamaki said and I couldn't help but smirk. I ran to meet up with Alessia again

"Took you long enough." she said and I just smiled. We walked to my house in silence, well kinda. She still had one of her earphones in so she would sing random parts of the song she was listening to.

Alessia P.O.V

Ugh, this is SO BORING. I suppose I could start a conversation, but what do I start with? There's one thing bothering me about this guy, is how feminine he is. Is he a he? He could be a she, but looks like a he for personal reasons. He's rather kind I suppose, after all, he seemed worried about me when he saw I was upset. Guys aren't usually that kind, are they? I should probably ask. It'd probably make me seem rude, but that just means one less person to worry about. Hey I love this song.

"Hey, no offence or anything but are you a girl or a boy?" I ask, cautiously.

"Well, I'm actually a girl but most of the people in the school think I'm a boy. It's only the Host Club that know the truth." I knew it.

"Doesn't that bother you that a majority of the people you see five days a week think you're a boy? And because of that weird club, you have other girls all over you?"

"Gender isn't that important to me, it's what's on the inside that matters." How cliché "About the girls, it's not as bad as it sounds. We're here now."


	3. Chapter Three: Information and Apologies

Chapter Three: Information and Apologies

Alessia P.O.V.

As we walked up the stairs to get to Haruhi's apartment, I took out my phone and sent a text to my mum saying that I would call when I wanted a ride home. Haruhi opened the door and we both stepped in. The apartment was small, but it was still lovely. My thoughts were interrupted when Haruhi started talking.

"My dad should be home soon, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." after I said that, someone I recognized came in through the door.

"Haruhi, I'm home!"

"Hey dad, this is Alessia. Alessia this is-" She was about to introduce us but I cut her off.

"Ranka Fujioka, I thought I recognised that last name. How've you been."

"Alessia Kalford! Oh I've been good, how's your mother?"

"She's great, in fact she just got a promotion and we're living the rich life now."

"Oh, I'm so proud of her."

"I'm sorry, what's going on here?" Haruhi asked

"Oh, sorry Haruhi. You see, my mum is a fashion designer. My mum was working in Japan a couple of weeks before we moved here. Anyway, her model was feeling sick and your dad kindly offered to take her place. It's actually because of that photo shoot that she got promoted and we moved here." I said and Ranka started blushing.

We started talking about other things until it started getting dark. I checked the time on my phone, eight thirty. I say my goodbyes and make my way back to the school, that being the only place I know how to get to. I found that my mum has took the liberty of programming the number for the limousine into my phone for me. I sigh as I pressed call and told them where to pick me up. After I hung up I put my earphones in and waited. A couple of songs later and the limo arrived. The driver got out and opened the door for me without a word. On the way home I couldn't help but think about what had happened today. Someone had broke down the wall I had put up to keep people out. And she did it so easily. It makes me if it really had been built of bricks like I thought, or with cardboard boxes. Whatever it was made of, I'm kind of happy someone was able to topple it. If it was that easily topples then maybe it wasn't suppose to be there in the first place. Some of the bricks are still in place though, but they are a little more sturdy than the others. I suppose I must have made the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru I think their names are, upset. I'll go to the host club after school again tomorrow and apologise.

~~~~~~ Time Skip: Next Day At Lunch ~~~~~~

I got my lunch and sat at a table by myself again. I kept thinking of how I was going to apologise to Hikaru and Kaoru, but Haruhi interrupted my thoughts (again) and sat beside me.

"Hey Haruhi, what you got for lunch today?" I ask, trying to make a conversation.

"Sandwiches, a banana and juice."

"Sounds nice, I don't even know what this is." I say, gesturing to the meal in front of me.

Suddenly, after we had finished our lunches, Hikaru and Kaoru popped up from nowhere and began to drag Haruhi away.

"Kyoya-sempai said we were to meet him at the Host Club as soon as possible." one of them said

"So, we need to go right now." said the other. I noticed that his voice was slightly higher though. I doubt that many others noticed though. I think he was Kaoru.

"I'll talk to you later Alessia!" Haruhi shouted, as she was dragged out of the room. I wonder what's going on. Wait! I still need to apologies to the Hitachiin brothers. Hitachiin, where do I know that name?

Haruhi P.O.V

"Guys, stop dragging me. I have legs you know. And what does Kyoya-sempai want anyway?" I ask.

"He said he wanted to talk to us about Alessia." Kaoru said.

"He said it was important, and that we were to bring you as soon as you finished your lunch." continued Hikaru. I saw a flash of brown hair following us as we turned the corner

We ran into the abandoned music room, well the twins ran, I got dragged backwards, to find that everyone was already there.

"Haru-chan, what took you so long?" Honey asked, holding Usa-chan as close to him as ever.

"Nothing, we would have got here if Hikaru and Kaoru had actually let me walk instead of dragging me backwards." I say, giving the Hitachiin brothers a death glare.

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about Kyoya-sempai?" I ask, turning to the table where Kyoya was sat.

"This is about the girl in your year, Alessia Kalford. I hear that she was over at your house last night, am I correct?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, she-" I was cut off by Kaoru.

"Stop stalling Kyoya-sempai and tell us what's going on!" Kaoru said, well… shouted.

"I'm not sure she'd like me discussing this with you." Kyoya said then look behind us. "Would you like to tell them yourself, Alessia?"

Kaoru P.O.V.

We all turned towards the door to see the door was open slightly and in the crack of the door, there was her. She was so beautiful, it was like looking at the universe itself. Alessia looked upset though, maybe it has something to do with what Kyoya isn't telling us. She opened the door and walked over to us.

"Were you following us?" My brother asks.

"Why are you talking about me?"

"That doesn't answer our question." I say

"I came to apologies to you two for yesterday. Then I heard my name and decided to listen in. Now you answer my question. Why were you talking about me?"

Alessia P.O.V

I stood there with my arms crossed waiting for an answer when the blond guy with purple eyes pushed in front of the twins.

"I'm sorry princess," Princess? Who does this guy think he is? "but with your reaction from yesterday we wanted to find out why you were so upset. We asked Kyoya to do some research on your history to figure out the reason and try to make it better." he said with a smile.

"First of all, what's your names?"

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, the shady twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, stay away from them though, they are evil."

"Hey who you calling evil?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, after all you're the perv!" Hikaru said. Yeah that's right, I can tell them apart already. So what?

"I'm not a pervert! Anyway, the small boy is Mitsukuni Haninozuka-sempai, or Honey-sempai, the tall one behind him is Takashi Morinozuka-sempai, or Mori-sempai, the one writing in the notebook is Kyoya Ootori and you already know Haruhi."

"Yeah, her dad worked with my mum once."

"HER!" was shouted across the room from everyone except Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi and myself.

"Yeah, she told me you guys know she's a girl though so I suppose she wasn't supposed to admit it to me." I say, taking a seat.

"No she was not, that's another thousand yen on your debt Haruhi." Kyoya said, still writing in that notebook of his. Honestly, what does he write in that thing.

"WHAT?!" Me and Haruhi yell at the same time.

"Well, I believe the boys wanted to know your history and why you were so upset yesterday."

"Fine then, I'll tell you."


	4. Chapter Four: The Truth

Chapter Four: The Truth

Alessia P.O.V.

~~~~~~ Flashback: Three Years Ago ~~~~~~

I sat on the bench in park near my school listening to my music and waiting for my two younger brothers, Loki and Rebel. I know what you're thinking, what kind of names are those? Well they were named by my father, Robert Kalford. He's Scottish, and isn't quite good at picking names. My brothers are actually rather lucky, he wanted his sister to call one of his nephews Stormageddon, he had just finished watching an episode of Doctor Who at the time and I have a suspicion that that's where he got that idea. Luckily, my aunts husband was there to save the day with the name Alfie. I think he got that from Doctor Who to though. Anyway, as I was saying, Loki and Rebel are identical twins, and they try to use that to their advantage. I say try, I can tell them apart. No one else can though, which I find surprising. If you just take a moment to get to know them it's easy. Loki is usually kind but he will do anything for his brother. As for Rebel, he is a nice guy, he just needs to learn where to draw the line. Loki usually tells him when to stop, but every now and again it's just too funny. They have black hair, green eyes and usually wear the same thing. They may use the fact that they look the same to their advantage, but I know it's the one thing they hate. They hate being mistook for the other, but they love each other more because of it. They've practically shut everyone out because of this, making sure no one gets close enough for it to hurt. They've allowed me in though, me being the only one who can tell them apart. Not even our mother and father can tell them apart, it's disappointing really. Mother never really paid any attention to them, she wanted a girl that she could train at a young age to be a lady. I, in her words, do not own any qualities that make me 'lady like' and when the family get invited to any formal occasion, I have to stay at home and do house work. I suppose it's kind of like a Cinderella story in that sense. She makes me go with her to fashion shoots, so I can see what is 'in' right now and what I should be wearing. I don't think she understands the fact that I'm only twelve.

I see my brothers walking towards me, side-by-side, looking at the ground covered in snow as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Loki, Rebel, what happened?" I asked, confused by their upset expressions.

"Loki got passed a note addressed to me by a girl." Rebel said

"Aw, what did the note say?"

"It was a note saying she was liking him and she wanted to know if Rebel would go out with her."

"Listen, unless you both open up a little and let people get to know you, no one will have the chance to tell you apart. Anyway, you're only ten. You shouldn't be thinking about going out with anyone."

"We know that."

"We're just upset that Loki got the letter."

"C'mon, lets go home before father start to get worried." I say, remembering our mother will be at work still.

We walk home in silence, Rebel at my left and Loki on my right. We saw fire engine zoom past us, heading in the same direction we were, but we thought nothing of it. We thought a cat had got stuck up a tree or something. Boy were we wrong. We made the last turn onto our street and we saw the fire engine again. I looked over to where our house was to see it was all burnt black. The firemen were still putting out the last of the flames when I saw another two coming out with a body on with a sheet over it. The twins noticed my new shocked expression and looked in the direction that I was looking in.

"FATHER!" they screamed, running towards the firemen carrying the dead man.

All I could do was stand still in shock. I saw two firemen holding back my brothers, as not to upset them further. Then, a policeman approached me. I didn't even notice them arrive

"Are you Melissa Kalford?" just because she's small and everyone knows it, I get mistaken for her when someone hasn't met her.

"No. I'm her daughter, Alessia Kalford."

"Oh, I'm sorry but your father died in the fire." he said, but I already knew that. I felt like crying but no tears would come out. "Where is your mother?"

"She's at work. That's all she ever does is work. Can't even tell her own sons apart, no she cant." Ok, maybe I took this out on my mother, but she wasn't there. "And when she gets the call to tell her what happened, she'll be more worried about the house and all her clothes than us. She'll be more upset that all her 'pretty' dresses are ruined than the fact that her husband just died."

"Interesting…" the policeman said and wrote something down in his notebook.

~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~

"Mum! We're home!" I shouted then made the twins do their homework. I looked around the house to see where my mum was, and I found her in the living room talking to a policeman. It's the same policeman from last week. I decide to listen in.

"From what both you and your daughter have told me, you are unfit to look after the twins. I'm afraid we're gonna have to take them away." the policeman said, I ran in without even thinking.

"No! You can't take them away. I'm the only one they trust. I'm the only one who understands them. They get bullied and they wont talk to anyone except me. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY!" I say, not even thinking before the words slip right outta my mouth.

"I'm sorry, miss Kalford, but we have no other choice."

"Then let me come with them."

"I'm afraid we can't do that either. Your mother needs someone to look after her."

After that I ran to my brothers, and took them to the park.

"Alessia, what's wrong? Why did you bring us here?" they ask.

"I wanted to talk to you about something very grown up ok?"

"What's going on?" Rebel asked

"What's going to happen to us?" Loki asked

"Nothing bad, it's just some people are going to come and take you somewhere where they'll be lots of children like you two. Do you remember what I told you last week?"

"If we don't let people get to know us," Rebel started

"No one will be able to tell the difference." Loki finished.

"Are you coming with us?" They asked, I was afraid of this question.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't come with you. I need to look after the wicked witch of the west." I say and the boys gave a slight giggle at our mothers nickname. Then they stopped and looked at each other.

"Will we ever see you again."

"Yes. I promise you, both of you, we will see each other again. I'm not sure when, but we will." I say with a slight smile.

I took the boys home and the policeman was still there.

"You ready?" he asked me. I gave a slight nod, knowing it was inevitable. He gave me a reassuring smile and handed me a peace of paper. "Call them whenever you like."

"Thank you." I said and programmed the number into my phone, then I put the slip of paper on one of my high shelves.

~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~

"Of course, I called them everyday. Until my mum broke my phone. I haven't seen or heard from them since." I finished and the hosts looked at me in shock. I didn't even notice until now that I had started to tear up. Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to me and started squashing me in a hug. It seemed like everyone was in tears, except Kyoya and Mori. Kyoya already knew and from what I've seen so far, Mori doesn't show much emotion. Tamaki and Haruhi also joined the group hug.

"Don't worry, Daddy's got you now." Tamaki said and I smiled.


End file.
